


Help Me

by rebeccavoy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccavoy/pseuds/rebeccavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Help Me
> 
> Rating: G  
> Spoilers: Unending
> 
> Summary: Drabble
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for the Sam Carter Drabble-A-Thon. Prompt: Sam/Teal’c, help me.
> 
> Date: March 13, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own them. It’s sad, but true.

Teal’c watched, concerned, as his friend pored over the alien console. Her determination hadn’t waivered over the years, but the constant guilt pushing down on her had slowed her movements.

Her face was tired, the glow she once possessed barely present. She was no longer the girl he had steadfastly protected. Turning her blue eyes on his, he saw their years of companionship reflected back at him. But he also saw a desperate plea: Help Me.

He didn’t hesitate as he reached out, folding her tight into his arms. A whispered name, “Samantha”, cemented his new place; he would help.


End file.
